Draco and the Pyris Soldiers
by ReaverStreak
Summary: a young boy has a vision that changes his life forever


**DRACO AND **

**THE PYRIS WARRIORS**

**MONOLOGUE**

**VISIONS**

As I ran through the brush trying to escape the horrid vision I just saw, as you see I am psychic so I can see the future, In the near future the grave empire is reining its mighty army down upon us as to discover spies of the Mespotans. Although by its self it is a nasty thought the worst part was among the massive army was the biggest creepiest monster to roam the entire world a basilisk. And against them was an army just as strong and massive the Mespotans with a dragon at their back and a rider atop.

The Mespotans are an army of both warrior and sage. Their warriors are known as letharaka or blood taster's .As the sages are known as Athruaka or sacred magic .While the in-breeds are known as the Athalekara or the sacred warriors. The empire is very similar but only has humans and drows.

I often have visions but never of the sort usually they're happier such as my pet griffon returning home or family coming over. I've been planning on telling someone but everyone I told thought I was crazy or delusional. Now in the span of a lifetime they will see and I will not hide.

I plan to take action this week I plan to mount my mighty griffon ragesight and ride to the ancient fire temple in the country of Paralek .All in order to redeem my people's efforts and destroy the empire.

I ran though the village streets turned at the fields and ran until I got back to my fathers breeding pins .As I arrived I heard a rustle in the bush's left of me .Before I could react I was tackled into one of the near by pins and slowly darkness started to surround me . I heard my name but when I tried to move nothing happened and I couldn't yell out. It was as if all my senses had been taken but I could still hear and so I listened and heard a big commotion over something and a lot of worried voices.

CHAPTER 1

PREPARATIONS

I awoke with a start I couldn't remember what had happened all I knew was that I had to get out of there .I rose and as if it had been stalking me and waiting all the pain from before struck at once .I collapsed there on the floor as pain dug its venomous claws down my spine .I realized that someone else was in the room someone I didn't know but I felt a connection to them .As I brought myself up the figure mumbled some words and vanished. I stood in a state of panic and awe.

As I stumbled horridly down the step's I found my grandfather sitting at the kitchen

table talking to my brother. They looked up when my foot found then lost hold on the final step and stumbled down to the floor. My brother Xavier walked over and heaved me up and helped me to the table for breakfast.

"You're a lucky man Draco not many people survive an attack from an escaped orc and a dog pile of dragon hatchlings all in a span of seconds." My grandfather exaggerated.

"Well not many people have you as a grandfather either." Xavier teased. "After all you did know the last of the Pyris Soldiers.'

Then all of a sudden I remembered. I ran up the stairs to my room forgetting about my pain and started cramming two sets of clothes and weeks worth of provisions into my bag. As I started to the stairs my brother came up and held up his hand

"Hey wait little brother where do you think you're going." He taunted.

Seeing how he was the only one who believed me and my visions I decided to tell him.

"I had another vision and it was a bad one I saw an epic battle taking place between the Empire and Mespotans and I took it as my responsibility to take action."

He nodded and I took a step and he told me "Wait, I knew this would happen some day. So there is something I would like you to have."

"What?"

"Well I didn't exactly plan it this way. I thought you would be forced into the army like most people but still."

He led me to his separate "hut" and took out a package bound in a strip of leather.

"Here take it; father gave it to me before he past away."

I cautiously reached out a hand and grabbed the object and immediately dropped it to the floor when a sharp pain started coursing through my hand. I looked at the palm of my hand and to my amazement saw blood and a thin white scar streak across my hand. I reached down and opened the package and saw the most brilliant sword in all the land.

"Well, what do you know a brilliant Elvin sword and hand crafted for a Pyris Soldier by the markings. When Father gave it to me I believe he called it the Terraven,"

I couldn't speak all I could do was stare in awe at the most valuable thing in the world and the difference between good and evil.

And without a word I picked the sword up and put it in a sheath that came with it and ran not stopping until I finally collapsed after hours of running through the thickest amount of thickets and brush ever. I found myself on the coast of the Flaming Blood River. Taking shelter in an abandoned cave, I fell asleep immediately.

When I awoke there was a set of glowing eyes staring at me. I took a step back and the creature stepped forward to. I looked around and saw another set of eyes and then another and another and another until I was finally surrounded by glowing eyes. I looked back to the entrance and I saw a figure blocking my path. I reached for my sword and found it was gone. I was doomed.

CHAPTER 2

DEMONIC

FIGURES

As soon as they caught me I knew it was something I'd never want to meet again. They were furry and had long claws that scraped against my arm. My blood drizzling down my arm made me shudder. I looked around, my vision getting blurry from the darkness.

6


End file.
